Homestuck AU-Homebound
by Epicroflwaffle
Summary: No shipping, no true canon maybe some carapacians though.. Different people in a different universe. Small canon references. Story of the six new characters' times in and out of the medium. I don't own any rights to Homestuck. The (S) moments are meant to show you a time to go to and find a fitting song for it. I appreciate all views and reviews. Contains some graphic violence.
1. Page 1

You see a boy standing in his room, it is February 5, 2013 he is 15 years old, today has no real purpose other than the fact that this kid is anticipating the release of the Sburb Beta in a work/school week (five days). He is of good height and is still growing quickly, he has good muscle tone… Considering he spends a lot of his time playing Xbox with his friends; R.L. and T.A. (their names will be disclosed later). The boy's room is mildly untidy, clothes scattered around a bit. He has an unfortunately small room, most space taken up by his bed, which has red bed sheets and an ornate headboard, across it, there is a television set. There is a blue carpet on the floor, contrasted by a white stucco wall spanning all the way across the room (hurts like a darn if you accidentally bump into it). Oh dear… it seems as though something has upset him… He realized "Red, white and blue" he doesn't really like America quite as much as some nationalists do; too much corruption and too much crime… Meh it still isn't the absolute worst place in the world to live in… He has a large wardrobe with an equally large mirror; he stores his clothes in it often (sometimes they will just end up on the floor to be honest.) he also has a plethora of other things on top of the wardrobe. There is an electric guitar in the corner that he dabbles in on occasion, he WOULD practice it more, but some of the wires need re-soldered, otherwise it doesn't work with an amp. Under the T.V. there is an old GameCube tucked away in a drawer. There is nothing of importance on top of the T.V. Next to his bed is the very BANE of his existence… His alarm clock! This thing has caused agony upon him almost every day, reminding him he has to go to the impractical building of which is his school, even though it gives him a chance to hang out with T.A. L.N. and S.K. (he actually does pretty well for himself, what with having good grades.).

In the far corner of the room, there is quite a large pumpkin.  
==GET ON WITH IT ALREADY  
Ok! Jeez… What shall we name him? Crapstonk Broodpool NO  
"WHAT? NO!" He doesn't like that name… Damen Owen YES  
He seems pleased at his name.  
==Retrieve the pumpkin.  
"What pumpkin?" What do you mean ""What pumpkin?""?  
Oh… welll the pumpkin is gone…  
==Apply labels now  
He is Damen Owen, his abbreviation is D.O. He is very hard on himself a lot of the time. He is actually quite reserved, except when around close friends and family (particularly R.L. and D.R.[his sister whom lives in the next room over]). He tends to ruminate upon the things that have happened on that day at night while he is in his bed at night and can't sleep.  
==Investigate dragon poster on the wall there.  
He looks at the poster. It always reminds him of better times, times before the corruption, before all of the world was such a harsh place to exist, back when it was all about the things going on immediately around him at the time, before every day was a struggle, before he knew so much about the world and its cruelty. Ignorance truly was bliss… Too bad the poster is alway—"Gog darn it..."—s falling… It fell on him again. Behind the poster are several fist-sized holes brought on by his eruption of anger a couple of years ago… He puts the poster back onto the wall, making sure to REALLY stick it on there. Meh, close enough. He makes a mental note… "Note to self: Poster+Duct Tape+Stucco Wall=Huge Pain in the Posterior Region"

==Get arms from drawer.  
He already has arms see?  
==Oh, ok... Equip sword.  
Which one?  
==The big one  
Damen already has a swordkind in his strife specibus.  
==Fine, equip shield.  
He already has a shield as well.  
==Humph...  
It is ok, you'll get it.  
==Fine... combine them?  
Damen combines them, making sword/shieldkind, even furthering the extent of his specibus, as a rule he invented something called: Warriorkind which consolidates the specibus into a place where he can access any "-kind" that he wants so long as it involves something a warrior would use. So his sword/shieldkind is conglomerated into the specibus.  
==Play GameCube  
He doesn't want to play on the GameCube right now...  
==Captchalogue GameCube  
He captchalogues the GameCube, unfortunately, he forgot to unequip his "Total BS" captchalogue, which when you captchalogue something, it selects a random item inside of it and makes it explode in a million pieces. "BWAH!" At least it was just a pencil. He swaps his "Total BS" captchalogue for his "Inventory" captchalogue (much simpler as it gives you full control of it, he also had T.A. hack it so it could hold unlimited items). That reminds him, he needs to send R.L., D.R., L.N., and S.K. an Inventory captchalogue too. Speaking of his friends, he seems to have a message on Facebook.  
==First, poop on bed and neigh like a horse!  
D.R.-Shoosh.  
==Okay :[ Sorry Damen, carry on.  
"Umm... Thanks? V..o..ice in my head...?"  
D.R.- You know, maybe Damen wants control over himself?  
==Okay!  
====Give Damen control.  
Man what is going on with my head recently? Hmm? Oh! I've got a message!  
R.L.-Hey!  
R.L.-Hellooo...  
R.L.-Damen, are you there?  
D.O.-Hi!  
R.L.-Oh there you are!  
D.O.-Yeah sorry I was doing... something I guess...


	2. Page 2

R.L.- What do you mean "I guess"?  
D.O.-I have no clue, my mind has just been freaky lately I suppose.  
R.L.-Weird.  
D.O.-I know. :( I don't even know why this has been happening so much recently.  
R.L.-Well shoosh Damen, everyone feels that same way every now and then! :D  
D.O.-...Thanks...?  
R.L.-No problem that's what moirails are for; to be there for each other! ;)  
D.O.-Jegus you most certainly are peppy today... And what's a moirail?  
R.L.-I don't know, it kinda just popped into my head... Oh yeah! I got Sburb today!  
D.O.-Really? How?!  
R.L.-Pre-order!  
D.O.-You lucky greentike! You gotta wait for me though. :(  
R.L.-Don't worry, I will! You'll be my client I'm sure!  
D.O.-You bet! And thanks for waiting, five days right?  
R.L.-Yep! Five days.  
D.O.-Cool, I gtg, my sister is awake.  
R.L.-See ya!  
~~~~~~~~~~D.O. has logged off.  
~~~~~~~~~~R.L. has logged off.  
Damen-Morning sleepyhead!

D.R.-Mmph, morning, what was that racket?  
Damen-My pencil exploded : /  
D.R.-:?  
Damen-My "Complete BS" captchalogue.  
D.R-Oh, I see. You should really throw that out.  
Damen-No, It's my joke captcha.  
D.R.- If you say so... Hey, I forgot, when does Sburb come out?  
Damen-5 days, You're still gonna be my client right?  
D.R.-Yes, if all goes according to plan.  
Damen-Awesome.  
D.R.-Alright, I gotta go clean my dishes.  
Damen-But I was enjoying this dialogue we were having :[  
D.R.-*Pap pap pap* Shooooosh.  
Damen-I was kidding! Just go clean your ruddy dishes darnit!  
D.R.-Whoa there! Calm down!  
Damen-I'm just messin' with you, go clean your dishes. :)  
D.R.-Ok, see ya.

D.R. starts to walk downstairs. You then take a moment to contemplate your surrounding...  
Outside of your room, there is a spare room directly to your left that contains various objects to induce pleasure in your sister's cat PP who is not upstairs at the moment. If you go forward a couple of feet from your room door, you can see your sister's room to the right. Ahead of that is the table on which lies the computer you were using to contact R.L. If you are sitting in the computer chair and look behind your right shoulder, you can see the stairs D.R. just descended. The floor is comprised of wooden planks, and once again, the wall is white stucco. The stairs are light blue in color, but are old, so the the paint near the edges is a bit the left of the computer is a set of small doors leading to the crawlspace. Not much in there but insulation. Next to those doors is a walk-in closet which contains nothing but junk. Oh! Hold the phone; someone is messaging you on Facebook!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.A. Has logged on...  
T.A.-Hey, are you there?  
T.A.-Dude, you need to get on, I need help with something.  
Damen-I am not on right now, this is my clone.  
T.A.-HAHAHAHA. Smartass.  
Damen- I'm just messin' with ya. What do you want?  
T.A.-I need you to tell me who is going to be who's player/client.  
Damen-SIGH. You need to remember these things, they're sooooo simple. But since you're my friend, I'll let you in on it once more...  
D.O.=R.L.'s client/D.R's player  
D.R.=D.O.'s client/R.L.'s player  
R.L.=D.O.'s player/D.R.'s client  
S.K.=Your client/L.N's player  
You(T.A.)=S.K.'s player/L.N's client  
L.N.=S.K.'s client/Your player  
Damen-Got it?  
T.A.-Yes, thank you. So I'm S.K.'s player and L.N.'s client?  
Damen-Yes, like how I'm R.L.'s client and my sister's player!  
T.A.-I really can't wait to play it!  
Damen-Me neither! Hey! Btw thanks for sending the modded captcha, don't forget to send one to everyone else.  
T.A.-No problem, and I already did. So don't worry about it! See ya!  
Damen-See ya!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.A. has logged off  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~S.K. has logged on  
(Jegus Crixe I'm popular today!)  
Damen-Hi! Long time no see!  
S.K.-hi...  
Damen-What's wrong?  
S.K.-nothing, im just tired...  
Damen-Don't be a sour puss!  
S.K.-bluh never mind im just gunna log off i dont even have the energy to talk with correct grammer...  
Damen-NO! We haven't talked for so long... But then again, I wouldn't blame you for avoiding me... I suck :'[  
S.K.-Ugh, I am not avoiding you, I just don't get on too often!  
Damen-That's the spirit! Focus your anger on me! I deserve it!  
S.K.-GRAHHHHH, I'M SICK OF YOUR SELF-LOATHING!

(S.K.'s computer has exploded due to severe negativity...)  
Damen-Oops...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L.N. has logged on  
L.N.-Hi Damen!  
Damen-Hi!  
L.N.-Man, looks like I just missed everyone!  
Damen-Yeah... I kind of made S.K.'s computer explode...  
L.N. Wow, how'd you manage that?  
Damen-My self-loathing peaked.  
L.N.-I see...Sorry I got on so late, I've been busy.  
Damen-Don't worry; I understand that it takes a while to write good One Direction Smut...  
L.N.-AAH! I love One Direction! Wait what?  
Damen-Nevermind that, and I kinda noticed you liked them...  
L.N.-I love Niall soooo much!  
Damen-I heard this as well...  
L.N.-I would bear his children!  
Damen-Whoa now, reel it back in. Leave some for T.A.  
L.N.-NO!  
Damen-YES!  
L.N.-NO!  
Damen-YES!  
L.N.-NO!  
Damen-YES!  
L.N.-NO!  
Damen-YES!  
L.N.-NO!  
Damen-YES!  
L.N.-NO!  
Damen-YES!  
L.N.-NO!  
Damen-YES!  
L.N.-NO!  
Damen-YES!  
Damen-NO!  
L.N.-YES!  
Damen-Gotcha!  
L.N. BLUH!


	3. Page 3

Damen-Lol, hope you enjoy sloppy makeouts with him. ;)  
(L.N. has smashed her computer to pieces...)  
Damen-Oops, better log off before more trouble ensues...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Damen has logged off  
Wait, why did I even bother typing that? Nobody was there... I suppose I should go downstairs now. You walk downstairs (skipping the last four stairs for the heck of it, you're a busy man[not really]). You are now in a medium-sized hallway. The walls are a gaudy light purple color, pretty much the only walls that aren't blue or white. They too are stucco. There is a white table with some of the paint chipping off of it, underneath it is a large dog food and water bowls, both are full. Straight ahead is a cabinet built into the wall. There is a rectangular hole that serves no real purpose below it, and- WHAT IS THAT?

STRIFE (?) (S)

Damen vs. Canine  
Damen equips-Rolled-Up-Newspaperkind  
Canine equips-Tonguekind  
Canine gets first strike-Uses Loving Dog-pounce  
Damen uses-auto-negativity  
Canine still gets through! 10 damage dealt! Damen's Atk. is reduced down 5  
Damen uses- Stifling Pap!  
Canine whines and forfeits!  
STRIFE RESULTS=DAMEN WINS!

That was stupid! You love Canine (name is actually Max). He lets out a big groan brought on by Stifling Pap... You feel really bad for him so you give him a big hug. He licks you in response. Good dog, best friend. (Companion gained!) Max is a really big German Shepherd, he is also almost as old as you, and yet he still hops around haphazardly as though he were a puppy. You are life-long pals with him, it would tear your heart out if he were to die without being on your side. So... What was I going to do? Oh, right! -and next to the hole is the bathroom.  
== Go to the bathroom  
Ok, you still need to do that...  
Ah, so refreshing (jk). To the right of the upstairs door is a curtain that leads to the living room. Opposite of that is a door that leads to the kitchen, you hear a noise from there. You'll check it out later. Might as well go talk to your mom. You push back the curtain and walk through it. As with the whole first floor (except the kitchen) the floor is blue ceramic tile. You laugh as you hear Max's claws clicking on it from behind you. In the living room, there is a couch in the middle and the ceiling is so low, that you can reach upwards and touch it. If you think of it as a top-down view of the room you can see it as rectangular in shape, there is a computer on the lower left, above it is a black table that has your Xbox on it, above that is a TV, it is very large and has a textured screen so that it doesn't have a reflection, above that is a pointless desk with no point of being there. On the middle-right of the room is the door to your mom's room, on the far right end of the room is a door that leads to the porch. You enter your mom's room; to the right of it is a closet fashioned into a dog bed, opposite to it is your mom's bed, upon which she is sitting, watching Animal Planet on her plasma TV. Across from her bed is a loveseat.  
Damen-Hi M-

STRIFE (S)

Mom uses-Lecture- Damen's Atk. Spd. and Def. brought down 50 points.  
Damen summons Max to the battlefield!  
Mom uses- Auto-Soda  
Damen equips- Sword/shieldkind  
Max uses- Ferocious Bark  
Mom dodges it!  
Damen uses- Protected barrage! Def. buffed 20 points!  
Mom takes 12 damage!  
Mom-1000hp-9988hp  
Mom uses-Abscond! It works! Mom has escaped to her bed!  
STRIFE RESULTS=Damen wins! Lv. up  
He is now lv.2! Conspicuous Warrior  
Atk.-100-111  
Def.-120-150  
Spd.-75-100  
Lck.-20-35  
Con.-200-220  
Mag.-30-40  
Max lv. up!  
Max is now lv.2 German Marshmallow!  
Atk.-150-170  
Def.-80-90  
Spd.-125-150  
Lck.-40-45  
Con.-140-160  
Mag.-0-5  
So... Hi mom, how are you? She takes a quick drink of her Pepsi that was sitting on the table next to her bed and puts it back... and now she's asleep  
Damen-.  
Ah well, so much for talking. You look out of her window, it looks really nice outside today, you think you'll step outside real quick. You walk back into the living room and out onto the porch. It is one of those covered porches that is like an extra room. You continue forward out of the next door, out to the ramp that goes to the left, then doubles back to get to the ground. You take a deep breath, filling your lungs with the crisp air of Spring... Ah... Spring, a time for renewal, the birds are returning from their southern roosts, flowers are beginning to bloom once again, their faint aromas wafting throughout the breeze, trees are starting to bud their new leaves. Yes the world is experiencing a time of REVIVAL... Ok, that's enough fresh air for now, time to go back inside...

You decide that it's time to check out that noise you heard coming from the kitchen a while ago. You walk into the kitchen... The floor is made up of an odd rubbery tile that feels especially strange when you a barefooted. To the left is a fridge which has most of its space populated by your mom's Pepsi (She kind of has a thing for the stuff, you never see her without a can of it in her hand), next to the fridge is a metallic table that has several drawers and has a microwave on top of it, Behind it is a window that leads outside. Next to the table opposite to the fridge are the counters upon which most things that are common staples to a kitchen are. In the middle of them, there are two sinks, one for dirty dishes to be held, and the other is for them to be cleaned in, the top of the counters is granite, the undersides are drawers made of wood. The counters take up the wall. Above them are cabinets, the ones on the left hold clean dishes, the ones to the right are filled with canned goods and other various dry food items. Behind the sink is another window that has a tree behind it. To the left of the sink on top of them, is; a toaster, knife holder, blender, and coffeepot. On the opposite side is a place for clean dishes to be set to allow them to dry. Below that is the drawer that contains various snacks. And below THAT is a drawer for cooking pots and pans to be put. Directly beneath the sinks is the drawer for tools (screwdrivers, hammers, duct tape, etc.). To the right of those is the drawer for silverware/bread. To the right of the door is the plain old oven.  
Damen-Seriously?  
On the ground is something so shocking, so surprising, you feel as though you may explode!  
Damen-What are you doing down there sleepyhead?  
Your sister is on the ground, asleep. Seems as though she slipped on dishwater while she was cleaning her dishes...  
D.R.-SNNNRRRGHHH...  
Damen-Unbelievable, here you are having just woken up like, what, fifteen minutes ago? Now you're asleep again. On the floor.  
D.R.-HHMMMPH... ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzz zZzzzz  
You prod her gently with your foot, hoping to rouse her from her slumber... It is to no avail... *trickle trickle trickle*  
Damen- Aw come on, you left the sink on too?  
The sink has clearly been on for a while and is starting to overflow and is trickling down, forming a puddle around her head.  
D.R.-SSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNRRRRRRRGH...bbbragh!  
D.O.-Good morning sleeping beauty.  
She darts upright, almost slipping in the puddle again.  
D.R.-Oh, umm... Hi Damen... How did I fall asleep?  
You gesture first towards the sink, then to the puddle of water on the ground.  
Damen-Why don't you tell me?  
D.R.-Oh, I see... :/  
Damen- Well at least you got plenty of sleep!  
D.R.-That's true... Hey, did you level up?  
Damen-Yep! How could you tell?  
D.R.-You look more powerful.  
Damen-Thanks ^.^  
D.R.-No problem... Hey, wanna test your new skills in a spar?  
Damen-Sure, why not?


	4. Page 4

STRIFE (S) BOSS

D.R. uses- Brainstorm Mag. buffed up 60 points  
Damen summons Max to the battlefield  
Max uses- Ferocious Howl. D.R.'s Atk. Def. and Spd. de-buffed down 40 points.  
D.R. equips tonfakind  
Damen equips 2xswordkind  
Max uses-Bite deals 22 damage  
D.R.-80hp-68hp  
D.R. uses-Mindclamp! Max is paralyzed!  
Damen uses-Steelguard! Def. buffed up 70 points  
Max is unable to move...  
D.R. uses-Mindstab! Deals 40 damage Damen's Mag. and Def. de-buffed 70 points  
Damen-220hp-180hp, dodges Mag. de-buff  
Damen uses- Ephemeral Barrier! All party members Def. buffed up 20, all status ailments cured!  
Max is no longer paralyzed! Max uses-Bark on Damen- Atk. buffed up 30 points!  
Damen use- Blade spin deals 67 damage, Critical hit!  
D.R.-68hp-1hp  
D.R.-Oh man, you did get stronger, I may have to get serious...  
D.R. uses-Super move-Blessed Inheritance-gains 333hp and Haste!  
D.R.-Let's finish this...  
D.R. uses-Super move-Damned Inheritance, deals 333 damage induces slow to all enemies!  
Damen and Max have died (K.O. because this is spar)  
STRIFE RESULTS-D.R. Wins!  
D...

You feel yourself slipping away, to where? You don't know... You feel yourself fade into unconsciousness, you reach out to Max, who is shocked, to comfort him...  
Damen-Don't worry...  
D.R.-OOPS!

You are now D.R., that recent battle with Damen went WWWAAAYYY overboard, at least you leveled up...  
D.R. has leveled up! You are now lv.16 Spectacle of The Human Brain  
Atk.-204-214  
Def.-300-310  
Spd.-120-140  
Lck.-100-105  
Con.-80-210  
Mag.400-450  
D.R.-Come ooonnn... Wake up Damen!  
You try slapping him around a bit but to no avail...  
D.R.-Come on, PLLEEEASSEEE wake up!  
Ugh! It's no use, I effectively put Damen and Max into a coma. OHGODOHGODOHGOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" (eep!)  
==Abscond  
Good idea! You abscond to your room, avoiding your mom by sheer luck. She clearly heard that fight. You didn't realize it at the time, but you completely blew the whole kitchen up too, so that room got messed up big time. Mom is definitely gonna make you explain. But for now, you're safe in your room, so you take a moment to recap your surroundings... Your room is nothing special what so ever, almost exactly the same as your brother's. At one point however, this was his room and he painted things on the walls that he claims not to know about...  
==Look outside your window.  
Why?  
==Why not?  
Fine... You look outside; it is early morning again... WAIT, WHAT? Psyche! Went back in time...  
Damen-Good morning sleepyhead!  
You and your brother then went on to have that one conversation we heard a while ago  
==Apply labels now.  
What is your name? Dipstick Retard X  
Try again smartass... Debbie Reilly OK  
Your name is Debbie Reilly, you enjoy certain anime and roleplay occasionally with some of your friends also, you are 20 years old. You (platonically of course) love your brother, and you are very sure that he shares that feeling. You are really smart, but refuse to acknowledge it sometimes... You walk downstairs to talk to your mom. You suddenly remember that you need to let your cat in from being outside, then need to clean your dishes. You then proceed downstairs, then into the basement. (The basement is just a plain ol' basement so I'll leave the description of it to your imagination)  
Debbie-Hi P-  
STRIFE (S)  
Feline uses- Meow, de-buffs Atk. down 10 points  
Debbie uses- Blessed Pap! Feline is calmed!  
Feline is too calm to attack!  
Debbie uses-Righteous Shoosh! Feline is tamed! Companion gained!  
STRIFE RESULTS-You win!  
Debbie-Ok then... Let's go PP.  
PP-Meow!  
You bring PP back upstairs. Damen is on the computer but is too distracted with whatever he is doing to notice you, so you continue on your merry way and go downstairs to wash your dishes...  
[5 minutes later...]  
Gggrrr... Why is there so much water?  
[8 minutes later...]  
WHOA! A ruckus from the hallway startled you, you didn't see it, but a puddle was accumulating around your feet. You slip, bash your head against the metal table... You begin to fade into your dreamscape once again...  
Debbie-Mmmppphhh, where am I?  
You are in a vast empty place, a place that is foreign, and yet somehow familiar. There are no walls, there seems to be a fog surrounding the outskirts of this place, there is an unearthly cold gripping you as though it were the middle of Fall and you were outside with a t-shirt and shorts. Ahead of you there is an odd man on a very large computer, about the size of an average sized house...  
Debbie-Hello?  
?-Oh, hello there Debbie! Welcome back!  
You suddenly remember why this place feels so familiar. In your previous dream, you saw this guy trying to get Damen to do some crazy stuff. You quickly rectified that with a series of papping and shooshing. After he realized that he wasn't alone, he opened up and you came to be good friends with him, he seems as though he is really lonely is all. It is rather odd that his skin is gray and he has horns that resemble huge pieces of candy corn...

Debbie-So... Yeah, I'm sorry but I forgot your name...  
?-Don't worry about it, for all yOu know, I'm just a figment of your subconsciousness, brought on by dreaming. It is not uncommon for yOu humans to forget dreams, even if it was just a short time since yOu woke up... I'm sorry, I'm blathering aren't I?  
Debbie-Oh, that's ok.  
?-Ok, thank yOu, where was I... Ah yes, my name! My name is Vivrosure (vy-vrah-sir-ee)!  
Debbie-Ok, that is a bit of a mouthful, mind if I call you Viv?  
Viv.-Go ahead, it is fine by me. :D  
D.R.-You seem chipper...  
Viv.-Ah, I just enjoy talking to AnYoNe other than myself.  
Debbie-Ok, I gotta ask, what's the deal with this computer?  
Viv.-Oh this old thing? It's the "Narrative Prompt Computer", (NPC) it lets me keep tabs on yOu and all of your FrIeNdS. I've only found two of the keys though, one for yOu, and one for YoUr BrOtHeR, that unlocked YoUr screens. See the symbols?  
He begins pointing at the computer, starting at the left going right. You see that two are coming in clearly, all others are too fuzzy to read...  
Debbie-What is Damen doing?  
Viv.-Hmm. I don't know...  
Damen begins to walk towards the kitchen, when he enters, the two active screens melt together, forming one big screen. He is now standing next to you, kicking you. You begin to fade away...  
Debbie-What's going on?  
Viv.-*sigh* YoU are waking up, see you later. :'( Don't worry, I'll be here... Waiting...


	5. Page 5

Damen-Good morning sleeping beauty...  
You and Damen continue to have the same conversation and strife. You have absconded to your room once again...  
Debbie-Oh man, what am I going to do? Mom is going to skin me!  
You are pacing around your room, thinking about a way out of this mess...  
Debbie-Forget it, I'll just go downstairs and face the music. I'm suffering from guilt already...  
You head downstairs to face the music and try to explain, but you get sucked into one of your mom's famous lectures. "Blah blah blah blahbbity bluh!" is all you hear from her; too much is going through your head. "Is Damen going to be ok? What about Max?" After about an hour, your mom finally finishes... You receive your sentence...  
Debbie-Only four days? That can't be right...  
Mom shakes her head and says: "You appear to be punishing yourself with guilt far more than I could ever punish you. Nothing but food and sleep for four days though."  
Thank you for being so merciful.:)  
"Don't worry, just go upstairs and try to sleep it off if you can." You suddenly realize that that is a really good idea, you can check up on Damen AND talk to Vivrosure. You walk upstairs and take all of your electronics to the living room and you plop onto your bed. You hear the door lock behind you, and also you hear the sound of mom pushing something heavy in front of it. She really means business this time. Might as well get comfortable, you're gonna be her a while... You feel your eyelids begin to cover your eyes, prompting sleep to caress you and your weary mind...

You are now Damen.  
Damen-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HMMPH!  
Max-YIPE!  
Damen-ughhhh, are you ok Max?  
Max-Woof!  
Damen-ugh, thats good. Man that was one helluva strife... Hey, where are we?  
Max-*Whine...*  
You and Max have fallen from somewhere and landed. You don't know where you are, but it is surreal... It is pitch black, you can't even see your nose... You feel empty in this darkness, the whole world feels empty...  
Damen-Are we dead?  
?-No... You are not... just sleeping...  
Damen-What the hell? Hello?  
The odd voice was booming, and yet somehow faint... A masculine voice that sounds as though it is wise with age, but still young...  
?-Damen... I know that you must be shook up... But I urge you to heed my commands... You and your friends' lives depend upon it...  
Damen-Okay, then tell me what I need to do.  
The voice now resounds clearly...  
?-You must go... Go forth and let your inner **Light** shine out, and follow my voice...  
Seeing as how you have no other choice whatsoever, you do as he tells you and you start to walk towards his voice... You don't know what he means by your inner **Light**, but it'll probably come to y-  
Damen-GGRAAGH!  
Max-*Whine,whine,whine*  
A beam of light shoots out of your chest, sending you sprawling on the ground... Light now illuminates the area, expelling all remnants of the darkness. You now see that you've been walking on a long, translucent bridge. At the very end, you can faintly see two doors; one made of gold, and the other of obsidian. You stand up, all pain gone. You see a horrible sight... Thousands of imp-like creatures are on the bridge with you...  
Damen-Sweet mother of Gog...  
?-These are imps, they are a blight on this plane of existence... It is up to you yo kill them all, to allow safe passage from here to you and your friends' dream selves...  
Damen-There's so many, how am I supposed to survive this? And what is a dream self?  
?-Do not fret young **Knight**, you are destined for greatness, as is your battlebeast... Unfortunately, from here on out, the people and creatures you face will not have as much courtesy as you have experienced in the past...  
[Turn-based Strife scrapped, Cinematic Strife is now active]  
I know you can do it, this is why I selected you... I look forward to when we shall meet...  
Damen-Well Max, we should get started; we have a lot of work to do...  
Max-Bark!  
You equip sword/shieldkind and charge into the fray. Max gets the jump on the first imp, seizing it by the throat, and giving you the chance to kill it swiftly, you still have a heart, so you make sure it is relatively painless. Immediately after its death, myriad Fruit-Gusher shaped things come out of it.  
Damen-That wasn't too bad... Oh gog, right... I forgot about all of them...  
You looked up and saw thousands more of the oily, black creatures glaring at you...  
Damen- This may get sketchy...  
Max-Ruff!  
You and Max leap into the fight, sword, and for Max, teeth first...

_The Knight, Act 1 Complete_

You are now Debbie.  
Debbie-Hey Viv.!  
Viv.-Whoa! Snuck up on me, didn't yOu? How are yOu?  
Debbie-I'm fine, and you?  
Viv.-I'm doing well... So, why are yOu here again already?  
Debbie-I got grounded. :/ I decided to try to sleep it off.  
Viv.-OOH! I know how to help!  
POOF! He threw a handful of some odd powder into your face...  
Debbie-BLUH! *cough cough cough hack* What was that?  
Viv.-Pro-sleep majyks! Enough to keep yOu asleep for four days!  
Debbie-Oh... Thanks...  
Viv.-No problem! So since it is gonna be a while, do yOu think yOu could help me with something?  
Debbie-Sure, why not?  
Viv.-Alright! This odd door appeared a while ago...  
He gestures towards a door that has no purpose being there... It calls to you in a way. The teal symbol seems as though it is trying to entice you to open it...  
Viv.-It won't open for me, so I was wondering if yOu could try it.  
Debbie-Ok, I'll try...  
You walk towards the door, the urge to open it increases extremely high. You start to sweat with anxiety... You grab the handle and open it. The room inside is a brilliant white color with teal accents near the middle, top, and bottom of the walls. It is very large. On the floor is what looks like jumbled pieces of the same image that was on the door. Suddenly, a genderless voice begins to echo through to you...  
?-Debbie... Heed my plea... Finish these tests to prove your worth... They are the key to helping your friends get through their doors to their dream selves...  
Debbie-What on earth?  
?-Do not be frightened... I am here to help... for now... The tests will continue to become more difficult as you progress, you may encounter imps... Do not fear, however... Though he may not look like much... Your companion holds a secret. This much I'm sure you already figured out on your own as a person who was gifted with a brilliant **Mind**. He also contains enormous power... Now, go forth and prove yourself to face me!  
Viv.-Whats wrong?  
Debbie-Huh? Oh, nothing... Just spacing out...  
Viv.-Oh, that's ok... Hey! It looks like we do this thing by sliding the adjacent tiles into that open tile until we put the picture back to normal!  
Debbie-Ok, that seems pretty straightforward...  
Viv.-Alright! Let's g- Hey, wait a second.. A key!  
Debbie-:?  
Viv.-Oh, a key for the NPC to unlock another screen!  
Vivrosure holds up an orange key that has the shape of a flame on it...  
Viv.-Before we get started, lets open that screen!  
He sticks the key into the screen that shares the same symbol as it... The screen becomes more clear...  
Debbie-Wait... is that? R.L.!  
R.L.'s screen has now been unlocked, he shows up on the screen...  
Viv.-YoU know hIm? Well, we don't have time to get acquainted, we have puzzles to do!  
Debbie-Ok, it's not like he's going anywhere...  
You and Vivrosure head back into the room to start the puzzle. Boy, you sure hope Damen is okay...

_The Heir, Act 1 complete_

(Due to Vivrosure's absence, the story shall now be shifted into third person format.)  
By the point of view of Damen and Debbie, this takes place an hour and a half ago...

You are now R.L.

It is early morning once again; the sun is shining on their condominium. They are in their room, contemplating what they should do today. The room is nothing truly special. It contains; their bed, wardrobe, and various video game memorabilia (statues, posters, etc.). The walls have a plain white wallpaper, and the carpet is a boring beige color. Today is the day that his pre-ordered copy of Sburb comes in the mail! He can't wait, he just wants to leap out of one of his two windows and run to the mailbox to check the red flippy thingy! Unfortunately, he can't, because for one, that would hurt a lot since his room is on the second floor of the condo. Also, glass would be everywhere, and his dad would be really upset at him. He is extremely good friends with Damen, he calls them "Moirails", whatever that means... He often refers to relationships in four odd terms: Moiraillegeince, Kismesis, Auspicitism, and Matespritship. He really likes to talk people through matters of the heart when they need guidance and advice. He especially likes to talk Damen through his "Kismetic relationship with himself." as he usually refers to it as. He tends to be almost the opposite of Damen on certain things, while Damen leans towards negativity, Ross leans towards positivity. On certain matters though, it is flipped, and Damen helps R.L. see the positivity. R.L. harbors passionate feelings towards L.N. that he hides. Nobody except for Damen is able to see through his ruse. So, enough stalling, he deserves a name at this time.

What is his name? Rose Lalonde NO  
Notice the "his"... Ross Lindsay OK

*Ring Ring Ring!* His phone starts to go off, unlike Damen, he owns a phone that supports Facebook, and he is being messaged...

T.A.-Hey, are you online at the moment?  
Ross-Yes, how are you today?  
T.A.-I'm ok, I just wanted to check in on you and ask if you got my package yet.  
Ross-I really hope that isn't sexual innuendo...  
T.A.-Oh, Gog no.  
Ross-Don't worry I'm kidding, and no, I haven't even gotten around to checking the mail yet.  
T.A.-Ok, I understand, well get around to it when you can, it's a new capthalogue.  
Ross-Awesome! I've really been needing one of those for a while, I'm still using that Total BS captchalogue that Damen sent me as a "present" in April Fool's Day last year. :/  
T.A.-You've seriously been using that captchalogue? Why hasn't your dad bought you a new one? That captchalogue sucks! I understand Damen still using it, what with his mother spending all her money on Pepsi pretty much, but I would have thought more from your dad...  
Ross-Yeah, he just hasn't for some odd reason... I think its meant to serve as a hint not to accept gifts from anyone on April Fool's Day...  
T.A.-That is a little messed up... Ok, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing! Later.  
Ross-See ya!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.A. has logged off  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Damen has logged on

Ross-Sweet! Now I can talk to him!

Ross-Hey!

Ross and Damen then continued to have the same conversation we read earlier.


	6. Page 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L.N. has logged on

Ross-*Gulp*

L.N.- Hey there Ross! How are you doing today?  
Ross-Oh, I'm doing well… And you?  
L.N.-I'm fine.  
Ross-Yes, you are.  
L.N.-?  
Ross-Umm… nevermind… So, did you get T.A.'s package?  
L.N.-Yep! It's already been helping a lot!  
Ross-That's cool, I was about to head outside to get it. I really need it. :/  
L.N.-Oh, Gog, don't tell me that you still have that ridiculous captchalogue that Damen gave you. That captcha is a joke!  
Ross-I know! It's just that for some reason, my dad neglected to buy me a new one; I think he was trying to prove a point that it's never a good idea to accept presents on April Fool's Day. .  
L.N.-Ha, yeah I guess that would make sense. I'm sure Damen wouldn't have sent it to you if he didn't think your dad would have bought you a new one. He wouldn't want any of us to deal with that bs captcha.  
Ross-True… So…  
L.N.-?  
Ross-I um… I…  
L.N.-Go on! Out with it!  
Ross-I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH I WANT TO BE YOUR MATESPRIT AND FOR US TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER!  
L.N.- O.o'  
Ross-Grah! UMM, NEVERMIND! I GOTTA GO; I THINK MY DAD IS CALLING ME!  
L.N.-NO! WAIT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ross has logged out

Ross is sweating bullets, that didn't go as planned… He takes his bed sheet and wipes his sweat off of his face and takes a deep breath. He is out of breath. He really loves L.N. but is too afraid of rejection to tell her. Looks like he seems to think he completely blew it, which honestly, he very may well have. L.N. isn't usually like that however… He starts to log back onto Facebook to see if Damen is available. Typically, he is able to calm Ross down in these sorts of situations. He immediately changes his mind. He doesn't want to risk running into her again. Instead, he proceeds out of his room. He is now in a hallway, it has the same color scheme as his bedroom; as does the whole condo. On the right is a door that leads to a bathroom. Sounds like his dad is in there at the moment. Opposite to that is the door to the guest room. It is entirely empty. Straight ahead are the stairs to the first floor. He heads downstairs to proceed to get the mail and get the copy of Sburb. He is now in the living room. Straight ahead is the door to go outside. On the left side of the room is where you spend most of your time when you aren't at school. It holds the main electronics. (TV.,Xbox, computer, etc.) There is a couch about five feet away from the television and shelves on either side of it hold Ross's games, and his dad's various knick-knacks, most of which involve hockey or some other sport. On the right side of the room is the kitchen, his dad keeps it pretty tidy and usually makes sure to keep all of the various cupboards and drawers stocked… Mostly with popcorn and macaroni and cheese, what an odd combination… Ross decides to stop all this lollygagging and proceeds outside and get the mail. He opens the door, letting the crisp air inside. He takes a deep breath and sighs deeply, filling his lungs up with the fresh air. He looks to the mailbox and sees that the flag is indeed up. He smiles gleefully and opens the mailbox. Inside is a blue box with the words "Sburb Beta" on it. He pulls it out and notices an odd note attached to it. The reason it is so odd is the fact that the colors are inverted on it. The paper is black and the words are white. It reads:

URGENT, READ THIS NOTE.  
Thank you for purchasing the Sburb Beta! Now, before you install this and get playing, there are some rules you must follow.  
aware that Sburb is very immersive, and it's creators are not responsible for anything that happens in-game.  
aware that you cannot un-install it once installed.  
shall be aware that it is up to you to select your co-players, and your choices can drastically affect the gameplay.  
shall be aware that this game may become a bit graphic.  
rule is most important, now listen carefully… Do not, and we repeat, DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME WITHOUT A CO-PLAYER!  
That is all, now enjoy the game!

He captchalogues the note, sacrificing one of his many precious video game figurines. Huh, what an odd note, Ross seems to be perplexed by the stress on needing co-players… He was going to install it today and get a headstart, but now he thinks he is just going to wait the five days for everyone else to get their copies. Some of those rules/guidelines seem odd as well… Ross shrugs his shoulders and heads back to his room to store Sburb in a safe place. He makes absolutely sure to pick up the game and not captchalogue, which would suck. He suddenly has an epiphany, that gift captchalogue from T.A. should have arrived this morning as well! He carefully lays the package on the ground and heads back to the mailbox. He opens the mailbox, and as he thought, there is the captchalogue. He nabs it and swiftly replaces the Total BS captchalogue. At last, it is gone forever. It doesn't go out without a fight however, and launches everything inside of it twenty feet in all directions. All of his figurines are ruined. His secret journal also went flying… Through the window as luck would have it.  
Ross-.  
He grabs all of the remnants of the figurines And stuffs them into his newfangled modded Inventory captchalogue. He heads towards the house to get the journal, but on his way there, he notices that his dad is gawking at the ruined window, but recovers and nearly notices Ross lad scampering out of sight and into the bushes. Ross's dad shrugs and grabs the journal and goes to his room, which is connected to the kitchen. When the coast is clear, Ross comes out of the bush and captchalogues Sburb, he then goes to captchalogue his journal. He starts freaking out when he sees that it is gone. He gets over it though, and goes to his room and takes the risk of logging back into Facebook.  
Ross-*gulp* Here goes nothing…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ross has logged on  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~S.K. has logged on  
Ross-Oh hey S.K.!  
Ross-S.K.?  
Ross-Meh, must be busy I guess.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~S.K. has logged off  
Ross-:?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.A. has logged on  
T.A.-Hi! Did you get the package?  
Ross-Yep! Its already saving me a lot of frustration!  
T.A.-That's good! No more Total BS?  
Ross-Oh gog no, never again, no human being should be forced to live that hell. But it did destroy all of my figurines, so now I'm stuck with a bunch of little pieces. :'( Oh, and my dad took my journal after it broke through the window.  
T.A.-Oh mother of gog. Your "Shipping" journal?  
Ross-Yeah…  
T.A.-Oh dear, you may want to focus on getting it back before he reads it.  
Ross-True. Thank the heafins that he focuses so much on sports that he doesn't read too much. So I guess I should get into gear then… See ya! Tell Damen and S.K. that I said hi for me!  
T.A.-Ok, see you later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ross has logged off


	7. Page 7

Ross sticks his arms out and stretches. He takes a deep breath and exhales. He exits his room and starts going out of his room to try to retrieve the journal from his dad. He walks downstairs and approaches the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye though, he sees his dad pull out of the driveway in his car. Ross sighs in relief. He jimmies the handle to his dad's room.  
Ross-.  
It is locked of course. Ross starts to get red with frustration. He can't let anyone read that book! He slams against the door, shoulder first. The door takes the blow carelessly. He smashes against it again. Still won't budge. He takes a few steps back and rams the door with all of his mettle. The door comes off it's hinges and slams to the ground.  
Ross-0.0  
The journal is laying on his dad's bed. His room is unsurprising. It is filled with various sports knickknacks and is very minimalistic. Ross quickly captchalogues the journal. He suddenly realizes what he has done. He is completely dumbstruck. He sprints to the kitchen to get hammer and nails to fix it. He begins flailing about, whipping things in his way across the room with reckless abandon. He finds the hammer and nails to fix the door and captchalogues them immediately. He turns around and sees even more of a mess. There are junk and cleaning utilities everywhere.  
Ross- D:  
He then realizes he spent ten whole minutes doing that and hears the car pulling back in. He completely freaks out.  
Ross-!  
He attempts to clean everything up, but is far too late. His dad turns the doorknob, enters, and looks at Ross with malice in his eyes. Ross uses his lad scamper techniques and rushes up the stairs with reckless abandon… He reaches the top, but slips and begins to fall down the stairs. Damen had told him about stairs once, but Ross forgot that lesson. He plummets downward and lands on his head and is now completely unconscious…  
Ross is now lying on the ground of an unfamiliar place. There is ice surrounding him. Suddenly, a voice echoes outward from the ice.  
?-Hello Ross… It is nice to finally meet you… I have been waiting to be awakened for many an eon… Look upward.  
Ross looks upward.  
Ross-Is that… a giant lantern?  
?-Yes, it was once used to warm this place… It wasn't always so frozen, it was once surrounded by a great ocean. But ever since our king… The king of us **Denizens** came here, he took the flame to a place from which none of us could possibly reach. We have ever since had to wait for our great **Duke** to come and reclaim it.  
Ross-Umm… I'm that **Duke**, aren't I?  
?-Yes, you catch on very quickly. I may not be able to help you directly, but I can lead you to your great **Passion** of which you have yet failed to face. It is actually impressive that such a thing that is so very evident has evaded the eyes of she who can see all physical things.  
Ross-What do you mean? I'm so confused. I'm pretty sure this is all a dream… And who ARE you?  
?-My name does not yet matter. What you should know is that I seek revenge on our king, who damned me to not get to meet the **Knight** whom I was meant to meet. He is so sure of his power, that he must be usurped as soon as possible. When you reclaim your eternal **Blaze**, return here and light the fire. Then, I shall release your dream self, and we can truly begin… Go now!  
An odd black and white door appears in front of Ross. An odd spiral shape is on it. Ross seems a bit overwhelmed by this all, he still doesn't know where he is, or if he is just having an extremely lucid dream… He also didn't understand what that voice meant by eternal **Blaze**, or about facing his **Passion**. But whatever they are, it likely involves going through that door… He slowly approaches the door, extends his hand, and cautiously grips the door handle. He turns the knob and opens the door. Once the door is opened, a blinding light shoots out of it, and in that light, time accelerates half an hour and we see Debbie once again, having just finished the puzzle. Returning it to the shape of that odd teal symbol. She and Vivrosure hear a loud noise from outside the chamber. You are now Debbie.  
Debbie-Hey Viv, did you hear that?  
Viv.-Yeah, do yOu want to go check it out?  
Debbie-Sure, we're done here anyways.  
You and Vivrosure run back outside to see that a new door has appeared. This one has a symbol resembling a sun on it. It is yellow and orange. Hanging on the knob, there is another key; this one resembles the same symbol as the one in Ross's area that he saw.  
Debbie-Hey, here's another key, why don't you unlock that door Viv?  
Viv.-Okay, I'll get right on it!  
He shoves the key into the slot, it unlocks another terminal. It clears up and we see L.N. sitting on her computer.  
Viv.-Alright! Another one of yOuR fRiEnDs!  
Debbie-Ok, now come here and help me with this next puzzle.  
Viv.-Ok, and what's wrong? You seem concerned about something…  
Debbie-It's nothing, I'm just worried about Damen is all…  
Debbie proceeds to open the door. Inside of it is an even bigger room than the previous one. The jumbled symbol resembles the sun on the door. It is another puzzle.  
Debbie-Aw come on, another puzzle? Aw well, let's get back to work… -

You are now Damen. It feels like the battle has been proceeding at a sluggish pace for weeks. You and Max are starting to get exhausted. You did not realize earlier that the imps seemed to get bigger and stronger as you approach the doors. Fortunately, you and Max have been leveling up a lot since you started. You are both at level 67. You have both taken out so many of the little bastards. You were keeping count for a while, but you lost track at about 200. There are still thousands of them blocking your path. It is beginning to seem hopeless. In a moment, ten imps jump towards you. Max protects you and takes the brunt of the assault. He yelps and collapses from the pain.  
Damen-NNNOOOO!  
You switch immediately to Greatswordkind and kill the imps that just injured your companion. You ignore them all and rush to the aid of him. He is bleeding badly. A tear creeps down your cheek as you hold your dog in your arms. You begin to cry uncontrollably as you come to realize that this could be it.  
Damen-Damnit! Why do I have to be so weak?! I can't even protect you Max! How am I supposed to get through this and help everyone else?! Oh God, due to my failure, I've doomed everyone to death… Ross, L.N., Debbie, T.A., S.K… They'll all die! And it's all my fault… I was too weak… I'm sorry everyone, looks like this is where I die…  
Memories of all the good times you have had suddenly rush over you, reminding you of what you are fighting for. A memory of playing with Debbie as children… A memory of talking to Ross when you were really sad and he cheered you up… A memory of joking around with T.A…. A memory of having a truly deep conversation with S.K…. A memory of first meeting L.N…. And the memory of seeing Max as a puppy in your arms when you first got him… A massive light begins to radiate from you, it turns to a pillar of light. Your tears of sadness turn to ones of anger.  
(S)

Damen-NO! I HAVE NOT COME THIS FAR JUST TO DIE AND LEAVE ALL MY FRIENDS BEHIND! XO  
Your and Max's wounds heal. The pillar erupts outward and kills hundreds of imps. You stand to face your foes. The light still clings to you, outlining your visage, it pulsates continually. You look to Max, he too is enveloped with the light. He looks up at you and barks. You nod at him and dash forward with your greatsword, holding it in one hand and slice thousands of the imps in half with one fell swoop; their ink-like blood spattering upon you. You wipe it off of your face and look up to meet the gaze of the last one… It is an ogre, it is about forty feet tall and is more menacing than all others of which you have faced yet. You gesture towards Max to run towards you. You offer him the flat of your blade and he jumps onto it. You thrust it upward, launching him to chest level with the ogre. You jump to meet him once more and fling him towards the ogre. Max plunges into the ogre's body, and comes out with it's still-beating heart. You walk to it and dive you sword deep into it, ending the ogre's life. The light then fades away, you fall to the ground from the effort that all took, as does Max. You both catch your breath and stand back up to face the doors of which you strived to reach. You both leveled up to level 100 through that.  
Damen-Atk.-3015  
Spd.-2975  
Con.-5000  
Lck.-2250  
Def.-4000  
Mag.-2000

Defender of The World's Domain  
Max-Atk.-4000  
Spd.-5241  
Con.-3000  
Lck.-2000  
Def.-2500  
Mag.-2000

King of All Battlebeasts  
You look at the doors of gold and obsidian. Six symbols are present, three on each door. The gold door has a symbol that resembles a fire, one that looks like a spiral, and one that looks like a cog. All on that door are darkened. The obsidian door has; an odd symbol that is teal in color, one that looks like a gust of wind, and one that resembles a sun… As with the gold door, all are darkened… Well, all but one… The sun is moving in a circular pattern and seems to glow with the same light that enveloped you. It seems to beckon… Without being aware of it, you subconsciously reach out for the obsidian door's knob. It feels freezing.  
?-Yes, good job Damen, you accomplished the task sooner than I expected… Your friends shall now be able to cross the bridge without incident. To be honest, I expected for you to perish… Yes, I chose well… Now, accept the prize! Awaken your dream self!  
You turn the knob, almost fearing what is to happen… It is complete darkness inside, you walk through… You begin to fall, Max follows you. A sudden feeling of doom overwhelms you as you fall. It already feels like you have been falling for hours… You then fall asleep… You are now lying in a bed… Your bed… Your room however is now purple though. Max is awake beside you as well, but he is in an odd set of pajamas, they are purple and have a crescent moon and ornate designs on them.  
Damen-:?  
(S)

You get out of bed and begin to rush to your window. You catch yourself in the mirror. You are wearing the same pajamas… You look into the mirror quizzically. Your once blood-caked long sandy blonde hair is now cleaned completely. Your deep azure eyes dart to the window to see some new scenery…  
Outside is a city made solely of obsidian, dark spires and houses are everywhere. You are in a tower hundreds of feet off the ground. On both sides of the tower are two identical towers. You then realize your windows are more like rectangular holes in the wall; no glass. You lean forward a bit to get a better look at the ground. You lean too far forward and begin to fall.  
Damen-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
You get four inches from the ground and halt right there.  
Damen-?  
You begin to float upward and realize that you can fly. You look back to your tower and see Max leap out too, following in suit. You then realize that a peculiar smell permeates the air…  
Damen-Huh, smells of plums…  
You start to exploit your newfound flying powers by zipping around recklessly. In your recklessness, you smash into someone.  
Damen-Ooph, sorry man…  
The person you smashed into is weird, their skin is hard, like a carapace, they are also entirely featureless except for a mouth and eyes.  
Carapacian-WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!  
Damen-Jeez, I didn't mean to upset you, it was an accident…  
Carapacian-It better have been… Wait, are you the… HOLY SHIZ!  
He runs off in one direction as fast as his legs can carry him.  
Damen-:?  
This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder… You approach another person, one that looks female.  
Damen-Uum, miss? May I ask you something?  
Carapacian-Make it quick.  
Damen-What is this place?  
Carapacian-Oh, this is Derse, home of the Black King and Queen.


	8. Page 8

Damen-Umm, I'm sorry, but what is Derse?  
Dersite-Ugh, it is home to the Black Queen, and Black Queen. We are actually on an attachment to Derse if you want to be technical about it. This attachment contains the Three Towers of The Punks. They tend to be asleep all the time, so they do no real harm. The King and Queen gave been preoccupied recently however. What with plans to invade Prospit and all…  
Damen-:? Prospit?  
Dersite-*GROAN* Look up to the sky…  
You look up to the sky, it is total blackness. You do catch a glimpse of a horrific beast.  
Damen-0-0 What the hell is THAT?  
Dersite-Oh, that is a horrorterror, you get used to them eventually, and they always are floating around, since the light of Skaia doesn't reach this place.  
Damen-Skaia?  
Dersite-Fuck, are all our Punks going to be this STUPID?  
Damen-Whoa! Chill!  
Dersite-Ugh, whatever, Skaia is that big blue ball you see up there, it provides light for the goody-goody Prospitians. Prospit is that teeny-tiny speck of yellow you see there. It is the polar opposite of Derse.  
Damen-Why is Derse so far away?  
Dersite-Because we are prone to fighting with Prospitians for no reason.  
Damen-Ah, I see. This is an odd question, but could you give me a tour around Derse?  
Dersite-Fuck no.  
The Female Dersite walks away, not turning back, not looking back at you, just leaving. Boy these people are really rude… You start flying back into the air, trying to go as high as you can.  
Damen-AH!  
A horrorterror knocked you aback with its scariness. You change your mind and decide to go to the main area on Derse, at least you think it is, that Dersite was a bit abrupt. You proceed to fly towards a set of six huge towers that aren't like the towers the "Punks" live in. All have an odd empty orb above them. You then see what looks like a castle. On the ground, you see that startled dersite running into it. You decide not to go inside, but you do sneak a peek through the window that seems to lead to something that looks important. You see the dersite rush through the doors, completely out of breath. He gets down on one knee and bows. You look, and you see a tall slender female dersian sitting next to a strong-looking male dersian. Both are wearing crowns. You use your deductive skills and determine that they are the king and queen. You put your ear up to the window and listen…  
You are now the dersian ten seconds ago.  
Dersite-*Huph Huph Huph!* *Phew* Your highnesses! I have dreadful news!  
Queen-Well then, out with it, Royal Tabloidist…  
The queen's voice had a very regal dialect to it; she seemed very calm and collective.  
R.T.-Thank you milady. One of the Punks is awake!  
King-WHAT? How is this possible?  
The king stands up quickly. He seems more brash and harsh than the queen, though the regality still remains.  
R.T.-I DON'T KNOW SIRE!  
Queen-And which one is it? The **Heir?** Or is it the **Spark?** Oh my, don't tell me it's him…  
R.T.-I am afraid that it is… The **Knight has awoken.**  
King-Damnit! I knew those precautions weren't enough! I told them that the door needed stronger locks, and we needed more imps!  
R.T.-It isn't my fault sire. I had naught to do with it!  
The king starts to pace back and forth, thinking.  
Queen-Shall we send out the word?  
King-It would be best… We must make sure the **Heir** doesn't awaken as well… The **Spark** we can deal with I hope… Get me Archagent Noir!  
A servant nods, and rushes off outside of the castle.  
King-TABLOIDIST!  
R.T.-Yes sire?  
King-I want you to print as many newspapers as you can, fast!  
R.T.-Consider it done!  
You run off and get to your printing press and get to work.  
You are now Damen again. Clearly, your presence isn't very welcome… You wonder who this Noir fellow is; you're starting to feel unsafe… A new Dersian walks in, he looks really menacing, he looks like bad news. He must be Noir…  
You are now archagent Jack Noir… You like to stab things.  
J.N.-What?  
King-I have a mission for you Jack.  
J.N.-What is it? Off someone? Blackmail someone? You name it.  
Queen-We wish for you to send one of you lackeys to kill the Punks.  
J.N.-Okay, I'll get right on it.  
King-Good, don't disappoint us.  
You go back to your office and get on your walkie-talkie and call the Courtyard Droll  
J.N.-Come in Droll  
C.D.-:?  
J.N.-Good, there you are, I got an assignment for you.  
C.D.-:D  
J.N.-I want you to kill the Punks, one of 'em woke up and the King and Queen want 'em dead.  
C.D.-:::DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
J.N.-You seem awful happy about this, alright, I'll leave ya to it.  
You get off the walkie-talkie.  
You are now the Courtyard Droll. You decide to do your umbrella dance… Ok that was fun, you decide to go after the Spark first, and make your way to the towers. You have walked for two hours and are now at the **Spark's** tower. You begin to ascend it and are almost halfway up when you see something coming straight at you… It's the **Knight…**  
C.D.-D:  
You propel yourself up to the room, dagger in hand. You walk over to the bed and move the covers, readying the blade. Under the covers you see… Nothing except a note. You pick it up and read it.

Nobody fucks with my friends and gets away with it you bastard, turn around…  
Sincerely, The KoL ;P

You hesitantly turn around and meet the gaze of Damen, once again cloaked in light. With one fell swoop you get decapitated. He captchalogues your head…  
You are now Jack again.  
J.N.-Droll, come in…  
J.N.-Gogdamnit Droll, pick up!  
An unfamiliar voice speaks up.  
C.D.?-Hello, you will have to do better than that _JACKIE!  
_The walkie-talkie disconnects. It seems very apparent what has happened… You pick up your list of lackeys and cross the Droll's name out… You underline the next one to be sent, fortunately, you did this a while ago, seeing how incompetent the Droll was. You already contacted him.  
_A WHILE AGO…  
_J.N.-Brute, are you there?  
H.B.-Yeah, I'm here boss. What'chu want?  
J.N.-I want you to go kill the Heir in her tower.  
H.B.-You got it boss.  
_BACK TO NOW…  
_H.B.  
C.D.  
D.D  
You are sure that the Brute was successful…  
You are now the Hegemonic Brute ten minutes in the past. You are about to enter the Heir's tower, you have a bad feeling welling up inside of you… You are in the room with the Heir. Simple, just the way you like it… You approach the bed, safe in hand; you pull back the covers and see a note…

**Nice try idiot, look around, what do you see? I'll tell you, me, and I am PISSED!  
Sincerely, The KoL Nice try Jack  
**You turn around and see Damen, he rips your head off of your shoulders and captchalogues it.  
You are now Jack.  
J.N.-Brute, talk to me…  
J.N.-Fuck, not you too…  
The same voice picks up again.  
H.B.?-You really are making this too easy, looks like I've got you in check _**JACKIE  
**_The walkie-talkie disconnects. DAMNIT! Your lackeys are dropping like flies. This Punk has got some gumption…  
H.B.  
C.D.  
D.D.  
This is getting serious, better send the Dignitary. Fortunately, you did this earlier as well.  
_A WHILE AGO…  
_J.N.-Hey, Dignitary, you're the only one I really trust for this…  
D.D.-Want me to kill the Knight?  
J.N.-Yeah, how'd you know?  
D.D.-It's all in the newspaper. Alright, I'm on it.  
_RIGHT NOW…_  
You are now the Draconian Dignitary. You have armed barbasol bombs all over the base of the Knight's tower, he'll have to sleep sometime… Oh, here he comes, something is odd about him though…Ah, it's that light… You detonate the explosives when he gets close enough.  
**BOOM!  
**Your head is knocked off your shoulders. Damen somehow just shrugged off the explosions. He captchalogues your head. The tower begins to fall down. It crashes to the ground, producing a massive boom.  
You are now Damen at the time right when the tabloidist left.  
Damen-No… They're going to kill my friends! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!  
You turn around to see that Max has disappeared somewhere.  
Damen-Man, where's Max? Aw well, he can take care of himself… I have to save them! I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE TOUCH THEM!  
The pillar of light appears once again, filling you with its powers. You suddenly feel omniscient… You see a future… one where Debbie and S.K. are killed by those bastards! You also see one where you die too…  
Damen-NO! THAT WON'T HAPPEN!  
You fly to S.K.'s tower and pick her up and throw her over your shoulder, you go to Debbie's tower and do the same thing. You have to find a safe place for them! You noticed a while ago that there was an enormous hole, presumably to the center of Derse on it. You fly into it… It seems to go on forever… You at last reach the core and see a very odd sight… Three beds all lying next to each other, each made of stone and have a certain color and symbol. There is a yellow one with a sun that calls to you… There is also a teal one and a blue on. You put S.K. on the blue one, and Debbie on the teal one. You then put your plan into motion… You hear something as you leave. A bark! It's Max! He is sitting on the yellow bed and is staring at you awkwardly…  
Damen-:?


	9. Page 9

You realize he is holding a couple of pieces of paper in his mouth. He floats over to you and gives you the papers and a pen that miraculously appeared in your captchalogue. You decide to use your temporary omniscience to plan what to write on them, and you figure it out and proceed to write on them… Ok, now to enact your plan…  
Time skips forward a little bit. To the time after the Dignitary was killed and all heads are captchalogued.  
You fly over to the castle and put the heads on pikes in the courtyard. You place the last note on the Dignitary's head.  
You'll have to try harder than that… I expected so much more…  
Sincerely, the KoL.  
You are now Jack Noir in the immediate future. You see that Punk flying away to gog knows where. You contemplate going after him… No. You'll wait and see if he gets more powerful first, make it worth it… You return to the castle to inform the king and queen of what happened. They aren't happy… You have to deal with the typical speech, they get pissed and tell you off, you promise to try harder, they up the ante of protection to reduce risks. Unfortunately, they demoted you, and now you have to sit in your office filing parking citations and dealing with various bullshit. You don't even have any lackeys to make do your work because that Punk killed them all. You wonder where he is…  
You are now Damen. You fly over to your tower. You had forgotten that it got blown up… You were starting to get really tired too; you look down at your watch and see that almost five days have passed since you got to Derse. No wonder you're so tired! You have nowhere to sleep though… An idea pops in your head. You fly back to the yellow stone bed. Max is fast asleep on it already. You look over to the other beds to check on S.K. and Debbie. They are gone… You are very concerned, but you don't have the energy, you barely even made it to the bed. They're both powerful, they can protect themselves…  
Damen-:?  
You see something in the depths. You prod Max, waking him up, and have him go get it. He brings back an odd red and green spiral lollypop… The urge to lick it is great, but you thrust it into the depths of your captchalogue… You finally decide to get some sleep…

_The Duke, Act 1 Complete._

_The Knight, Act 2 Complete._

You now see a young girl on her computer. The walls of her room are covered in One Direction posters. There is a bookshelf next to her twin-sized bed filled entirely with One Direction fanfics she made, most of which are too vile for human eyes… On the bed are giant plushies of the band members of One Direction, the Niall one has red lipstick marks all over the lips… Yeah, this is definitely L.N.'s room…  
You are now L.N. about four days in the past. As is obvious, you are quite into One Direction, so much so that is nearly palpable… You also are a vegetarian and you are set firmly in your ways. You are constantly dyeing your hair in all sorts of wacky colors. It is currently a mix of black and blonde; half-and-half. You are currently having a conversation with Damen, the one we saw earlier…  
L.N.-RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Ok, maybe you shouldn't have done that… Now you have no computer… Ah well, nothing to do now but go wander about in your four room tiny house! But first for your name…  
LANKY NIHILIST X No…  
Lillian Nelson Ok!  
Now that that's all squared away, might as well check out your house. You leave your bedroom and enter the living room. You live alone so it is typically quiet in here. You flip through channels on your HD flatscreen TV, nothing good on… OH FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY! WHAT IS THAT?! An unspeakable horror appears on the screen, temporarily blinding you… You reach into your strife specibus and find your Poisoned Gun-Bladekind and immediately slice the shit out of that thing. That show is awful! It was "Here Comes Honey Boo Boo" *shudder* How do people WATCH THAT? Oh great now the TV is gone… You plop yourself onto the couch and take a deep breath. That was too horrifying for the human eye… You get over it, being the plucky gal you are. You spend ninety-nine percent of your time in your room, so almost every other room is bland… oh so very bland… You walk over to the kitchen and open up the fridge. You pull out a nice fresh carrot and take a bite… bluh… You keep a lone cheeseburger in the back of the fridge in case you decide to give up on being vegetarian; you have been tempted many times by the lustrous beef-flesh. You come to your senses always in knowing where it came from. You shed a single Indian tear in sadness for the poor cow. You shut the fridge. You walk into your living room again, not bothering to enter the bathroom, as it is just a bathroom. You are sooooooooooooo bored… You wander outside, carrot still in hand, as you have a very lowly sylladex known as Pocket, you don't know why nobody else knows that it's called a sylladex… You approach the mailbox and open it. You reach in and grab the package. It's a new sylladex! You install it.  
Lillian-:O  
Sooooooooooooooooooo mmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuucccccccchhhhhhhh ccaappttcchhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. You have no clue what to do with it; it may come in handy later though. You see something in it… Your phone! You forgot about that. Now you can get on Facebook again!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lillian has logged on  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ross has logged on  
You and Ross have the previous conversation in which he got really embarrassed…  
Lillian-…I…Love…You…..Too….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.A. has logged on  
T.A.-Oh hey girly!  
Lillian-please don't call me that  
T.A.-Uh oh, what's wrong?  
Lillian-ugh, I don't really want to talk about it… its just bullshit anyways…  
T.A.-Doesn't sound like it.  
Lillian-just leave me alone ok?  
T.A.-No, not until I know why!  
Lillian-IT'S NONE OF YOUR GODDAMNED BUSINESS, SO JUST FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO BUTT OUT OF PEOPLE'S BUSINESS, OR ARE YOU JUST AN ETERNAL **_FUCKING ASSHOLE?!_**  
T.A.-Gog, I didn't mean to upset you…  
Lillian-NO APPARENTLY YOU DID WANT TO UPSET ME! AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU KNOW TOO! YOU ALWAYS TRY TO ACT LIKE OUR GODDAMRNED LEADER! LIKE YOU'RE OOUR FRACKING **CHIEF!** I MEAN, **_FUCK!_**  
T.A.-Fine, be a bitch.  
Lillian-JUSRT FUCK IGCFF! GAH *JUST FUCK OFF!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.A. has logged off  
Lillian-*huff puff huff puff*  
Fuck, you sure went all out. Now you feel really, REALLY exasperated. You close your eyes and feel like you can see T.A. sobbing softly in his room, it's really vivid. Ugh, you hate these! You almost always see them! You start hitting your head with your palms repeatedly; you continue this until you are unconscious… You awaken in a very dark place, so dark that it feels as though you may suffocate. You see a small burst off in the distance. The place fills with light. You see a wall with thirteen screens. You see two screens for each of your friends… One screen has a figure whom you've never met before, he has grey skin, candy corn-ish horns, and a Pisces symbol on his jacket. On one screen you see Damen unconscious on the floor, and below that; one where he and Max are massacring odd black monsters. Next to that is one with T.A. directing some odd white shelled people to build something that resembles the bridge Damen is on, above that is one where he is unconscious as well, hmm, all the monitors on top have your friends unconscious or sleeping… The one below Debbie's has her moving giant tiles to make an image… That odd man is there too. Next to that you see yourself… You focus in on the monitor on the monitor… It zooms in on the monitor, then the monitor on that monitor, then the monitor on that monitor, then the monitor on that monitor, then the monitor on that monitor, and OH MY GOG, MUST LOOK AWAY! You feel a headache coming on now.  
Lillian- ._.  
Next to it, you see S.K. using a staff to do… something… On the last monitor, you see Ross; he is opening a door… You hear a click behind you, similar to that of a door being ope- OH FUCK! Ross enters the room via a door that was behind you the whole time, he is dumbstruck…  
Lillian-Ross?  
Ross-UHH, ERMM, UHH LILLIAN? NICE TO UMM, SEE YOU!  
?-Hello Lillian.  
Lillian-(Huh? Who is this?)  
?-That doesn't matter, you see the boy in front of you? Oh what am I saying, of course you **See **him. He is on a mission, as far as I can tell, you two need to talk.  
Lillian-(Gog this is one f'd up day!)  
?-I am looking forward to meeting you, until then, goodbye and good luck Lillian Nelson…


	10. Page 10

Lillian-(WAIT! You can't leave yet!)  
?-I'm truly sorry, but I can't stay for much longer, I'm expending too much energy already… Ever since **HE** showed up, many of the worlds have been frozen over for quite some time.  
Lillian-(What do you mean?)  
?-It is complicated, and I do not wish to use any more of your time.  
You feel the presence of the voice fade, though the complete awkwardness of the situation is still very much present. You take a deep breath and prepare to face Ross.  
Lillian-Soooooo… Hi…?  
Ross-Uhh, yeah…  
Lillian-This is awkward…  
Ross-Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier…  
Lillian-Oh, uhh, yeah, it's fine. You shouldn't feel bad anyways.  
Ross-:? But I made it extremely awkward! For both of us!  
Lillian-No you didn't, in fact I… I uhh… I…  
Ross-Its ok, just speak!  
Sweat starts to bead on you and Ross' foreheads.  
Lillian-I….I…i… I LOVE YOU!  
Ross-:O I love you too…  
Ross closes in on you. He embraces you and plants a kiss on your lips, you don't resist.  
You move away from him, both of you are cherry red. Ross reaches out and grabs both of your hands. After a couple of seconds, a painful burning sensation erupts on your hands.  
Lillian-OW! GEEZ!  
Ross pulls back his hands.  
Ross-Sorry! :(  
He looks down at his hands; each has a flame floating just above it.  
Ross-The fuck?!  
He shakes his hands; the flames shoot out in opposite directions.  
Lillian-:O  
Ross-:O  
Ross lifts his hands again and summons flames to his palms, he points forwards with his palms and they shoot towards the screens, taking out Damen and T.A.'s screens.  
Ross-Well that sure is new! Wait a second… THE LANTERN!  
Lillian-What lantern?  
Ross- The one through that door! I think I'm supposed to light it.  
Lillian-Great! Let's go!  
You both go through the door and into the icy wasteland. Ross points out the giant lantern. Ross aims his flame and takes a shot at it. It hits the wick, but it doesn't catch on fire.  
Lillian-Maybe try charging it?  
Ross-Good idea.

(S)  
Ross puts both hands together, forming some sort of ball. He closes his eyes and thinks about his recent kiss with Lillian and the romance they now share. As the passion builds inside, the flames appear, growing larger and larger until they barely fit in his hands. He thrusts his hands forward, the fireball raging towards the wick. The very moment it catches the wick on fire, he collapses…

End of (S)  
Lillian-NO!  
You rush over to his body. You lift him up to you as you fall to your knees. You collapse onto him, life having faded away as well…

_The Seer, Act 1 complete_

You now find yourself awake on some sort of bridge made of light, Ross standing next to you. You both hug, glad to know that you are alive. You both feel urged to walk upon the bridge over to the other side. It takes you both half an hour to finish the walk and you see two doors, one of obsidian, the other gold. The obsidian door has two symbols on it that are darkened, and one that is glowing. The glowing one looks like a sun. On the gold door, there are also three symbols, but only one is darkened, it resembles a cog. One resembles a fire, and it seems to be burning, the other resembles a spiral, it is pulsating and spinning. You both walk towards the door, feeling the need to go inside… You open it; you both go inside and begin to plummet. It feels like it has been hours, you both begin to fall asleep as you fall to you're almost certain doom… You awaken inside of your room, but everything is golden. You feel different and find a mirror. You are dressed in golden pajamas with a crescent moon on them, along with ornate designs on them. Your verdant green eyes gaze in surprise at this. Your short colorfully dyed hair now cleaned up. In a tower not too far away, Ross goes through the same things as Lillian, but with his short brown hair and brown eyes. You look out your window and gaze in pure awe.

(S)

Outside is a city made solely of gold, bright spires and houses are everywhere. You are in a tower hundreds of feet off the ground. On both sides of the tower are two identical towers. You then realize your windows are more like rectangular holes in the wall; no glass. You lean forward a bit to get a better look at the ground. You lean too far forward and begin to fall. You stop a few inches above the ground and realize that you can fly. You soar off. You feel ecstatic and free with the wind blowing through your hair. You glide slightly over the ground. You pick up a lot of speed. In your recklessness, you crash into someone.  
Lillian-Ooph, sorry man…  
The person you smashed into is weird, their skin is hard, like a carapace, they are also entirely featureless except for a mouth and eyes.  
Carapacian-Ugh, it's quite alright, are you ok?  
Lillian-I'm ok, are you hurt?  
Carapacian-No, my carapace took most of the blow… Wait, are you the… Oh, my Gog!  
He runs off in one direction as fast as his legs can carry him.  
Lillian-:?  
This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder… You approach another person, one that looks female.  
Lillian-Uum, miss? May I ask you something?  
Carapacian-Hmm?  
Lillian-What is this place?  
Carapacian-Oh, this is Prospit, home of the White King and Queen!

(End of S)

(A few hours earlier…) You are now Debbie.  
Debbie-Man, these are getting annoying.  
Viv.-YoU can sure say that again…  
Debbie-Alright, this should do it…  
You shove the piece into place and form a shape that resembles a gust of wind. You hear a click in the other room.  
Debbie-That's probably another key! Let's go get it.  
You and Vivrosure go back to the other room and sure enough, there is a key that has the handle in the shape of a gust of wind. You shove it into the corresponding screen. The screen flickers to life. You now see S.K. in her room watching Doctor Who on her T.V.  
Debbie-Finally, five down, one to go! We're making good progress Viv.!  
Viv.-Yep! :D Now LeT's get to it!  
The door with a cog symbol appears in the room next to the other doors. You and Viv. walk into it and you're shocked to see what's inside… You see a massive puzzle the size of two football fields.  
Debbie-:O FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
Viv.-:|  
Yeah, this'll take a while…  
You are now S.K.  
You are a fifteen year old girl, you have long brown hair that easily goes down to your shoulders, you have glasses, and you often wear a touch of makeup. You are dressed casually in a simple t-shirt and jeans. You are of moderate height and wear your hair in a way so that it flows down your back. You love anime and manga. Your absolute favorite show ever is Doctor Who. Your room is very simple, just an ordinary square shape. You have a T.V., computer, and Doctor Who and/or anime/manga stuff everywhere. Your desk on which your computer lies is littered with Doctor Who stuff. On your bed is a Life-sized Dalek plushy that you are most fond of, it even opens up to show the insides! You also have a framed photograph of all of the former doctors. Your absolute favorite is David Tennant, he is just so great! You seem to have a message coming in on your computer, which you will answer later since you are so deeply entranced on David Tennant's lovely face. Ok, that's enough of that… It would help if you weren't so damn tired…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~S.K. has logged on  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Damen has logged on  
Damen-Hi! Long time no see!  
You and Damen then have that conversation that makes you kill your computer. You then decide to give yourself a proper name.

Silly Killer X NO  
Sabrina Kiplinger Ok!


End file.
